redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sister Armel
--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 15:52, September 19, 2009 (UTC) welcome Sister Armel! I'm Ferretmaiden, but all my buddies call me Meeka! if you want to learn how to make a cool Avatar, (that picyure thingy in the left corner) go to my userpage! please work on yout userpage so we may find out more about you! also, could you please read and comment on these two Fanfictions of mine? "Folgrim's Past" and "Redwall Parodies" are my most popular! User:Verminfate,and User:Shieldmaiden also has some good fanfictions! see ya around!--Ferretmaiden "Ferrets shall rule the world!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 16:08, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Welcome!! Welcome to Redwall Wiki!!! I hope you have a blast on here!! Will you check out my User blog please? You might be especially interested in A Highlander's Tale. It's about Wild Doogy Plumm. Well see you around!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! P.S. I'm a homeschooled Christian too!! Hello! Hiya, Welcome to the Redwall wiki! I hope you enjoy it here. If you are lacking a good read you can read Elmtail's tail or Elmtail's tale (Elmtail's tail is longer just started Elmtail's tale). And once again welcome to the Redwall Wiki!-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} Cool Thanks for reading, being my first Elmtails tail is not my best. If you like kinda spooky storys I have a story called creepy crawlies, not for the light hearted...-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Once again, welcome to the Redwall wiki! }} 20:00, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Hiya, friend! Hi Sister Armel! I think you were the one who commented on my talk page, so I'm gonna act as if you were. If you weren't, well then, sorry! But as it is: I would love to be your friend! It's great how many Christians we have on here, isn't it!? YAY!! Also, it's GREAT to have someone else who's a fan of the British and Australian accents. When no one's around I like to try speakin' them. Actually, I speak them when people are around too. LOL They just kind of slip out. You know, like I'll be talking to my friend at school or something, and then... "Yeah, well alroight den, I guess I'll be seein' ya tomorraow, roight, pal o' moine?" You know, complete with the "Ow"s and the "Ai"s and the "Oi"s and stuff. But that was more cockney-ish. I also like the regular British accent. "I say, well I'm jiggered. It's hard to write such a splendid accent down on the old computer, but it's fun to hear it spoken on the tele! (you know, "tele"vision? heh Oh, and BEWARE!!!!!!! I write long posts ;-) Alright then matey! I hope to see ya round!!! (And I use my character's accent practically all the time when I'm writing on here!!!) So, I'll be chattin' wiv ye, matey me buckoe! But for now, friend, I say G'day, matey!!! Ohh, and God Bless ye, pal! I mean that sincerely! Trenna Swiftpaw 16:59, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Hey! All RIGHT!!! Love yer accent, matey!! Let's see, can I do a mole accent? Hmm.... "Oi do gurtly luv the zoup, hurr hurr!!! It's moi favurite!!" Heheh!! Oh, and do you know if you hit ~ ~ ~ ~ (but all together) you can sign your name. That way everyone knows who just wrote, and can contact you more easily! All right, gotta go eat me dinner wiv me family, matey! See ye round!! Trenna Swiftpaw 00:49, December 13, 2009 (UTC) (I just signed it with the four connected "~"s!! Hello! Hi, I'm Sassy Silva! I know you, well, kinda, because you're Neildowns sister, right? if not....oops! :S my bad. lol you have read the "bloody jack" books? my friend read those, and she told me about them.. they sound good!! anywho, see you around! Silva of the Hazel Eyes Sarcasm-just one more service I provide 19:51, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Haha, no, I would totally love to be your friend!! Neil has told me lots about you.. ok, well, not lots, but you get the picture. XD I heard you are a Taylor Swift fan? YEAH GIRL!! *high five* her Bday was December 13; did you know that? I just found it out that day XD yeah, I've heard of those books... because Neil talked about them :D See ya around!! Silva of the Hazel Eyes Sarcasm-just one more service I provide 04:03, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Country!! yeah, haha, no, he does talk about you, and he's too nice to be embarrased like that! ( I think) Yeah, I LOOOOVE country music!! like, insanly!! I like Blake Shelton's song "Austin" and I like Keith Urban....And Carrie Underwood, and......lots of other people :D its ok, I like long messages!!! :D Silva of the Hazel Eyes Sarcasm-just one more service I provide 22:40, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas to you, too!!! Lots o' love! Silva of the Hazel Eyes Sarcasm-just one more service I provide 19:38, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Happy Holidays! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 19:59, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :D It's always good to have a few friends, and as you edit more and more you'll make some more friends! I like to mold with clay too, and that's how I draw--I make a model of the character with clay, then draw it (the clay under a light helps with perception). You should try it! Camping is also fun, especially when you pretend you're a Redwall character on a quest (I did it--it was an adventure!) Anyway, I'm glad to be your friend, and happy (belated!) holidays! See ya around! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 21:01, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Clay! I just asked LortTBT, and he said we CAN post pictures of our clay sculptures! I'm doing some sculptures today, and I can't wait to see your clay art! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 23:35, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I saw your sculptures--they are BEAUTIFUL! I just love the one of Rakkety Tam! I could never sculpt as well as you can. All of my clay stuff will look lousy compared to yours. Oh well! I'll post the pictures of them soon! By the way, what kind of clay do you use? I've been using Sculpty, but it's really expensive. Great art, and I can't wait to see more of your works! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 19:40, December 30, 2009 (UTC) My pictures are here--they are titled "Badrang's Bust--Mean Side" and "Badrang's Bust--Nice Side." They are nothing compared to your clay art, but I had fun making them! I'll have more later. --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 00:51, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Glad you like my clay stuff! I've been using Sculpty clay, which is really expensive (it's an oven bake clay) and painting it with model paints. I had a huge paint mess yesterday while painting Badrang's bust... ugh. I had to figure out how to get brown paint off of a table without my mom knowing! In the end I used a magic eraser. I'll have to try using cheap clay--it seems to make really nice sculptures. Can you sign my friend's list, because you're my friend? See ya later! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 20:28, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Re:Images You just add them like you would any image, see the Manual of Style for how. -- LordTBT Talk! 20:08, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Thanks! I really like your sculptures. I know Neil Down - we have done drawings for each other actually. Nice to meet you.--Skywindredkite 21:31, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Amazing! You're sculptures are awesome! Do you use a special clay, or is it just the normal stuff you get in an Art Store? Its all really cool! How long does it take you to do one? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:17, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Hello ! Sure I'll draw your character-Sister Armel just like in Rakkety Tam right?--Skywindredkite 20:12, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Ok, no problem. Happy New Year!--Skywindredkite 17:47, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Clay I don't do a lot of sculpture, barely any ever really, but I have taken classes and done stuff at home/school before. I might upload something I did of Basil last year. But your stuff is really cool! It's all really great! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:16, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, of course! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:57, January 2, 2010 (UTC) YES! That book is GREAT! It is basically like Redwall except there more animal-y and don't cook and wear clothes and stuff. But it's a GREAT book! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:23, January 2, 2010 (UTC) It's by...Richard Adams. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:54, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Update! on Folgrim's past! (I also revised a few chapters so look out for that too. lets just say you get to see Azmoedus die)--Ferretmaiden "I live in a Fantasy world" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2, 20 18:42, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Update Not sure if you were interested but i updated my Fan Fiction. 'Gulo The Prince, Death is cold' Enjoy! -- GulotheSavage - -Gulo Never Sleeps! 23:34, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Warriors I've read the first Warriors Series 2 complete times, the second and third series once each and haven't got around to the fourth series yet. Have you read Seekers? Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 03:46, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Seekers is a series by Erin Hunter similar to Warriors except it's about North American bears. Look it up and try it. Though there's like a girl thing where they don't like it. I know like three girls that don't like the Seekers series. Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 03:58, January 6, 2010 (UTC) hi! hello, nice to meet you, wot! hey, is your brother Neil? just wondering. okay, i'll cya around, wot! --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 20:52, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Seekers It's about as bloody as Warriors Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 21:56, January 6, 2010 (UTC) The bloodiest that any book in Warriors ever gets is when Scourge has dog teeth on his claws gets a critical hit on Tigerstar and Tigerstar looses all his lives in less than a minute. That's the bloodiest of the books and no Seekers is not as bloody. Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 22:03, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Book six of the first series. Need anymore spoilers? : P Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 22:18, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Ask me about anything. I'll be glad to answer you. Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 22:23, January 6, 2010 (UTC) In book six Tigerstar want's to take over the whole forest and basically the clans split into ShadowClan and RiverClan as TigerClan and ThunderClan and WindClan join to form LionClan. Well anyways near the end of the book they are about to meet in battle and apparently Tigerstar recruited a loose confederacy from the city called Bloodclan led by Scourge. Tigerstar orders Bloodclan to attack and Scourge gets offended that Tigerstar tried to overrule him. Scourge gets a critical hit on Tigerstar who looses all his lives and then Firestar offers Scourge hospitality but Scourge attacks. Firestar rallies all four clans and the battle begins. The four Clans are losing until Firestar attacks Scourge personally. Firestar looses his first life and comes back and ends up killing Scourge. BloodClan notices their leader down and they scatter. Battle ends, everyone lives happily ever after except those that got killed. Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 22:40, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh and to sign someone's page you just click edit on their page and leave your signature Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 22:42, January 6, 2010 (UTC) lol have fun : P Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 22:47, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Click edit on your userpage than hover your cursor over the buttons at the top of the text box until you see one that says add picture. click that then search for the pic you want and I think you'll figure it out after that Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 22:55, January 6, 2010 (UTC) What version of Eulalia is your Avatar from? My main account User:Brockfang has a clipping of the US Hardcover version. Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 22:59, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Friends! To sign my friends page, just go to my homepage under the section "Friends." A button on the rigt hand side should say "edit." Click that, and add your sig! Be sure to be logged in! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 23:05, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmm well okay then. Hey you should check out my blog. I have a crossword that I made and also two pretty good fanfics I need to update. Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 23:06, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes.... didn't you see when I said "my main account brockfang has a clipping from the US hardcover book". Well technically we are the same..... I shared my password with 2 other people and sometimes I log on as Brockfang and them as Awavian and play around on the shoutbox and make people think we are different Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 23:13, January 6, 2010 (UTC) np matey. hey you should try the shoutbox. at the top of the website where it says "Your Username", "My Home", "My Talk", "Watchlist", and "More", click more and click Manage Widgets. about half way across the list there's one for "Shoutbox". click the plus and it adds it to the left side of the website. the shoutbox is a chat thing where users of the wiki talk to each other. Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 23:23, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Clay Figures I just saw your figurines and i think there great, must take alot of patience. RE: Hmmm, well in a way. I carve figures from wood. My cameras broke at the moment, i'll try and get pics soon (might be a while). RE: Yea animals, not exactly Redwall creature, clothes are hard to distinguish on wood. Normal woodland creature, and also i can make bowls and spoons and such, but i wouldn't have much use for them. RE: Have i been camping?! I love it. I love the outdoors, and i will use my bowls and utensils next time! -- GulotheSavage - -Gulo Never Sleeps! 00:39, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Nice ta meetcha! Hope you like the wiki and i look forward to getting to know ya, matey! Arrowtail You look familier, have I threatened you before? 00:11, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh and BTW, on your user page you said you'd take requests for clay sculptures. Well, i'd love to see myself in clay but if you can't that's fine. just thought i'd ask! thanks s'much! I've got a description on my user page. If somethings missing you can ask or just fill in the blanks yourself, i don't care! Arrowtail You look familier, have I threatened you before? 00:15, January 8, 2010 (UTC) umm, lessee. Expression- smiling, like she knows a secret that you don't, Stance- whatever's easiest for ya, or how's about looking over her shoulder with a strung and ready bow (if that causes problems then don't bother :) ), and Weapons- before said bow and a dagger. Thanks! Arrowtail You look familier, have I threatened you before? 00:24, January 8, 2010 (UTC) except of her chest fur, yes. aforesaid chest fur is a lighter brown, but feel free to make her one color Arrowtail You look familier, have I threatened you before? 00:32, January 8, 2010 (UTC) can't wait to see it! Arrowtail You look familier, have I threatened you before? 00:35, January 8, 2010 (UTC) thats perfectly fine, matey! see ya around! Arrowtail You look familier, have I threatened you before? 00:40, January 8, 2010 (UTC) oh, and do you have the shout box? if not go to Manage Widgets and find shout box. it allows you to chat. Manage Widgits is in the red box labeled More in the top right hand corner of the screen. and another thing you might need to know, the shout box updates itself when you either go to a new page, send a chat message, or press F5. that allows you to get chat messages sent by other people. :) hope that helps! Arrowtail You look familier, have I threatened you before? 01:11, January 8, 2010 (UTC) K so you probably see the thing on your blog that says "Create Blog post". well ya click that. In the box at the top ya put a title. then ya type whatever ya want into the larger box. that's usually a prologue or one chapter or something else. then ya put [posts ] and [Fiction ] (no spaces in the parentheses) then click save. that put's it in the Fanfiction category so people browsing fan fictions can see yours. then whenever ya want to update your story you just click "edit this page" at the top of the page. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 01:11, January 8, 2010 (UTC) np matey. happy to help any time. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 01:15, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm there. hope ya like using it : D Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 01:20, January 8, 2010 (UTC) My friend Neil had that problem. He switched to using Mozilla Firefox as his browser and he doesn't have problems any more Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 01:39, January 8, 2010 (UTC) NEIL IS YOUR BROTHER!?!?!?!?!?! do you have MSN like he does? I talk to him a lot on it. He never said his siblings read Redwall....... Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 01:45, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay... I thought me and Neil were alike until I read your userpage more closely..... you are like my twin.... except a girl...... wow....... Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 01:51, January 8, 2010 (UTC) What's your MSN address? I'll add you as a contact Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 19:06, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Your MSN address is the email address you use with Windows Messenger. mine is isjswanson@usfamily.net WWWOOOOHHHHHWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! NEIL IS YOUR BRO!?!?!?!?!?!? unexpected!!!!! =O Arrowtail Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset. 22:20, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Picture! Of course I can do a picture for you! Just tell me what you want it to be of, and I'll draw it! Maybe you could do a sculpture for me! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 23:14, January 8, 2010 (UTC) hmm, never said anything about it. i guess as said by the foremole in Long Patrol, I have to remember to ask next time! :D and thanks, i liked it myself! Arrowtail Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset. 23:21, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Fun Art! I've started your squirrel drawing--it's looking great! You'll recieve it by the end of the week (sorry if that's too long, but I don't have a scanner :{ ). Anyway, I think it will be worth the wait! Here's the description for the sculpture: Name: Ginger Species: Hare Fur: Brown, black tipped ears, lighter brown circles around the eyes Eyes: Blue Clothes: Wearing a green Long Patrol Uniform (see my picture of the "Light Brigade Maid" for complete details. It doesn't have to be as detailed as my drawing, whatever you can do will surely be great!) Can you have her sitting (or standing, if you prefer) and playing a clarinet-like insturment? Thanks! Can't wait to see the end result! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 01:13, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Actually, having her cross-legged would be nice! Anyway, I was just reading Rakkety Tam, and I noticed that your sculpture of him was of the same picture on the book plate for "Book One." I recognized it right away-- what a cunning resemblence! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 17:50, January 10, 2010 (UTC) that's fine! can't wait to see it! Arrowtail Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset. 19:43, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 01:13, January 11, 2010 (UTC) wow. i love climbing trees, warriors, star wars and i am currently writing like two books that i want to publish! happy late holdiays-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 15:23, January 12, 2010 (UTC) well i have read all of the first three series except for the 6th in the third. one of the stories i'm writing is about these five kids(girl, tripletsgirls one boy and a boy). their ancestry is all warriors: viking, pirate, samurai and knight. their father gets lost in fyrlao(a province in Algoria a land i created) and they have to try and get him back. meanwhile the evil person wants revenge on the dad because he killed her parents. she kidnaps his wife's sister. i've written the end(it was a project for school) but it still needs a LOT of work. the other one is about these four kids(Aidewmos) who go with a captain to retrieve a clock hand that was stolen by Vabats. the captain dies and they retrieve the clock hand and kill the bad guy. they live in Kaiglorn. i've already done the end on this because i did it for NaNoWriMo, but again it needs a LOT of work. So as you can see i like writing adventure fantasy. I'm thinking of after i finish both of writing a sequel where they meet. and though three of the main characters from both are based on the same people:). actually in my fan fic i'm using the personalities from the triplets and the four questers. I think that will turn out interesting. so whats yore story about? Happy Writing!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 17:49, January 12, 2010 (UTC) coolness! can't wait! thanks again!!! Arrowtail Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset. 19:27, January 12, 2010 (UTC) gr8! i will! Arrowtail Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset. 19:33, January 12, 2010 (UTC) that's fine. just leave a message and link on my talk page when it is. :) Arrowtail Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset. 19:41, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Whenever you can get the scultpure to me is fine. I don't mind waiting at all! I am almost finished with your picture. Would you mind if I had your squirrel brandishing a sword or cutlass or a weapon of some kind? Anyway, it's almost done--I'll get it scanned and colored in about three or four days (hope that's not too long). Anyway, thanks for the sculpture! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 20:29, January 12, 2010 (UTC) wow, its kinda sad that two of the main characters die. but otherwise it sounds really cool! what is the title? and are you good at making up names? lands? how much have you written, besides that? I'm pretty good at making up names and mixing sounds etc. i have two lands Kaiglorn and Algoria. Warrior Story(NEED BETTER TITLE!) is about the ones with warrior ancestry in algoria. Combat for time is about the AIdewmos in Kaiglorn. Are there different types of poison? -Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 14:03, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Blogs The blog policy is anything Redwall-related. Essays, reviews, fan fiction. Anything like that. -- LordTBT Talk! 02:47, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Any time you need help with a name just tell me and I'll try and give you some suggestions. i really like writing and sometimes I really wish I could actually go into my story. i dont know what i want to be when i grow up. so a herbalist like studies plants and makes stuff out of them? i'm not really sure :). when i finish going over and editing the aidewmo-kaiglorn one i'm gonna print it out and let other people read it so i can get some suggestions and editing tips. my sister did that with her nanowrimo one. she wants to publsih it. its about these normal people who meet than go into a second dimension of the earth and have different adventures. its pretty good. -Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 12:46, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway --Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 04:24, January 16, 2010 (UTC) well, i like animals, and where i live, and jungles, and climbing trees, and planes, and soldering(i just did it for the first time recently), and writingetc. so yeah lots of choices. pilot, electrician(my dad does want me to learn some basics, he taught e someafter i blew a fan), um animal thing. two of my friends decided when they were younger that one would build a zoo and the other would be the vet. i could just work there. :). how was yore break? mine was very good. we get monday off!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 17:36, January 16, 2010 (UTC) yeah, i really like animals, like palominos, okapis, crocodiles, dolphins, wolves, foxes, tiger sharks, cobras, peregrine falcons, otters etc. i forget why i get monday off. if you do it might be because of martin luther king jr day or something like that. yeah its be nice messaging you~-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 06:56, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the welcome. Ill add you to my freinds list. Oh yeah, I read Keneth Oppel too!Kanas the Otter Warrior Talk! The silverwing saga. Did you read that? Kanas the Otter Warrior Talk! well palominos are beautiful golden horses. okapis are brown equine with stripes on the bottom and lower half. they only live where i live. so if you look them up you can find out where i live.:). i was homeschooled in part of kindergarten, 1st, 2nd and all of 6th. its so much simpler and its possible to get all yore work done by lunch but sometimes you cant get it all done that day. i sometimes miss homeschool especailly when some of my classmates annoy me and i nearly go bloodwrath. yeah i got a bit of a problem with that.-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 18:09, January 17, 2010 (UTC) sometimes i practically do slug 'em. 'ow many sisters/siblings do ye 'ave? i have a younger sis and an older sis. me older sis will sometimes take commissions but she's behind so eyah. she's the one who wrote the book-to-be. in volleyball you can like hit the ball and get all yore anger out. wham! i really like serving though i cant spike and barely spik.e but im geting better. how are you at it? well g'night-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 18:36, January 17, 2010 (UTC) No, what are they about?Kanas the Otter Warrior Talk! actually i generally do it in PE and coach doesnt care whatsoever if you beat each other up and give each other bruises and stuff. i jest have me two sisters. actually you normally dont catch the ball in volleyball :). ONce i was really mad and sick and tired of my class and my friend told me to break my pencil. so i did but it was REALLY easy and it almost made me madder. sometimes i jsut run and it lets out some of my anger energy. anger energy builds up when yore angry but dont let it out. if it builds up too long it explodes making you either REALLY irritable or really restless. to get rid of it you have to do something you want to do and sorta put yore whole heart into it. See ya-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 06:19, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Kanas the Otter Warrior Talk! Hey! (: Welks, old chap! I really like drawing, but I've never been much good at sculpting. Do you think we could do a trade- I do a request for you and you do a sculpture for me? They're really beautiful! (your sculptures, I mean) Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 14:44, January 19, 2010 (UTC) thanks. actually the instant that yore hitting something you just fill really mad. then you get glad that you did it and almost smug. yeah he actually encourages us to fight. if i broke something in my room it probably would end up being broken and unfixable. some peopele call me violent.*blinks eyes innocently*. sometimes i protect my friend and i from the stupid sick-minded idiots in our class. like once i hit this boy who was trying to hug her and he got so insulted he hit me like three times after that. i can take it though. most of them have learned that if they hurt me or her they "die". :). ok, see ya-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 17:18, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Update Finish of Chapter 4 on On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 22:11, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I finished your drawing! It's great! I have been having trouble with my scanner arrangement, and my dad is currently installing one for my family. You will get it soon! Sorry about the wait... I feel so bad about it! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 23:27, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Update Hey Sister Armel! I Updated Gulo The Prince, Death is cold! Enjoy. -- GulotheSavage - -Gulo Never Sleeps! 01:39, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 03:18, January 20, 2010 (UTC) yeah, so even though yore a peaceful sister armel you suffer from bloodwrath. Very interesting:). well on fridays we have like a play thing and different kids will come. once i was the oldest there and they have this zipline and everyone was fighting over it and i would take it and everyone would grab it and i would swing it around and everybody would fall off and then i would pass it to ever needed. that helped get rid of anger energy. another theory i have about tempers is that everybeasts' temper is kept in a box. some are small and are kept in thick boxes. some are small but in thin boxes. some are big but in thick boxes. others, like mine, are big and in thin boxes. the guy who hit me is actually a messed-up sick-minded stupid idiot named abraham. he's super messedup and sick minded. i'd like to strangle him. you can help me if you like. i'd be glad of help.he's super tall and "athletic". he's also a year older than me. yeah, enough bout him or i'll go bloodwrath, talk to you later-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 18:02, January 20, 2010 (UTC) yore welcome. once my lil sis said that this kid in her class said that when he grew up he would go in the mafia and that she was 3rd on his hit list. i told that i would 'take care of him' before he could do anything to her. i will tease my friends a lot and be almost mean, and to my sisters, but if someone tries to do something to them, wham they're 'dead'. well i'm on the shoutbox so....-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 19:26, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Art trade That's fine, I can wait. ^^ Is there a specific pose or expression that you want for the pic, or do want me to just do whatever I want with it? Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 19:24, January 21, 2010 (UTC) U there? or on MSN? Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 22:21, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I was going to draw you. I haven't started yet, b/c I wasn't sure quite how you wanted it. I'll do it now, If you want. Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 09:36, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I think I can start it tonight. Thanknesses for you patience! =D Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 19:01, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, BTW, d'you have a weapon? What is it? Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 21:32, January 24, 2010 (UTC) No prob! I'm finished! I'm sorry about her turning out more black than brown- that happened when I scanned it. Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 14:58, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Welkershum! *huggles* I'm glad you like it! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 19:30, January 26, 2010 (UTC) You LUFFS it? *is agog* OMIGOSH! It's not that good, is it? *huggleglompeth* Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 19:36, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Ooh, I is so glad! *squee-eth* Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 19:42, January 26, 2010 (UTC) D'you know how to make a signature? Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 19:46, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Sambrook made a tutorial on how to do the entire sig- that's how I got mine. http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Sambrook_the_otter/Signature Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 19:56, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 00:38, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Update Cobona's Mission. Finished Episode One. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 15:35, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 17:53, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi I saw you talk on my page so I checked out yours. I love to do SO many of the same things you do! I wish I could go in the woods, but there aren't any where I live. I've also noticed that there a LOT of Christian- homeschoolers on this web-site, ang guess what... I'M ONE TOO! So cool that you're working on a book, I am too, and I also hope to get mine published. Can I ask where you live? I saw that you didn't give out your email or name, I TOTALLY understand. I didn't give out my e-mail, but I thought that anyone talking to me should at least know my name. Anyway, nice talking to you! --Brockkers 04:33, January 24, 2010 (UTC) hey! sorry it took so long to get back to ya!!! my life is uber busy!!! I LOVE THE SCULPTURE!!!! IT'S AWESOME!!!!! thnx lots!!! Arrowtail Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset. 18:56, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:33, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Sig test Sister Armel REDWAL!!! 03:33, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Music Hey, Armel, on your userpage, I saw that you like old/seventies and eighties music. So do I! *huggleglompeth* Have you ever heard the B-52's? They sang 'Planet Claire'. I love Eye of the Tiger, too! Have you ever heard the Beatles? (I've liked them since before they got so popular) What about Led Zeppelin? Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 20:18, January 27, 2010 (UTC) No, I don't think I've heard that one. Who's it by? A youtube link to Planet Claire is http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWqI_a7YHvM. Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 17:27, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Good news! YOU WILL GET YOUR PICTURE TOMORROW! Yay! And yay for me getting my sculture soon! YAY! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 22:15, January 29, 2010 (UTC) it's updated! Hi Armel! You can now read chapter two of 'the quest for martin's sword'. Enjoy!--Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 01:18, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Update on A Tale of Two Maidens. Windflin Wildbrush Evil foxmaid on the loose! 23:47, January 30, 2010 (UTC) LUCKY! I scanned it! I am SOOO sorry I didn't get it to you yesterday--I was grounded... But here it is! I hope you like it!--Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 17:57, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Update small one on ATOTM Yer off the edge 'o the map, mate! [[User Talk:Windflin Wildbrush|'Here there be mosters!']] 20:24, January 31, 2010 (UTC)